Punisher Vol 7 11
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* ******* ** *** *** *** ** ** ** *** Items: * and Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = A New York City Police Department helicopter flies over the USS Intrepid, reporting back the massive gunfight taking place below them. As soon as they spot the Punisher among the participants, firing at members of the Westie gang from a parked helicopter, they call in for tactical assistance. Meanwhile, Yorkie Mitchell reminds the Punisher that he and Andy Lorimer can't be caught there and he tells them to take off and he'll meet them on the water below. Finn Cooley and Michael Morrison spot the arriving police officers they decide to wait in their car. Maginty's crew, who are hiding atop the helicopter, begin to move on the Punisher only to have one of their feet fall through a panel in the ceiling. The Punisher whips around and fires up, hitting everyone but Maginty who dives off and makes a get away. The surviving Westies continue to shoot at Castle, unused to the power of their fully-automatic weapons, and he's able to launch a grenade into their midst to cover his escape. Gerry scoops up the injured Brenda Toner, and the two come across her husband Tommy's severed head as they attempt to leave. Gerry, realizing Maginty is aboard the Intrepid, loses his composure and starts to run, leaving Brenda, and running straight into Maginty's machete. Brenda fired at Maginty with a concealed pistol, missing as he runs and makes an escape via zip-line. The River Rats are deciding to leave, having watched the goings on from a boat below, when Bunk sees the Punisher leaving the boat and takes aim. He's shouted down, but gives away their position to Lorimer, in a near by boat, who fires at the Rats. Their inflatable boat sinking, an injured Bunk recommends Polly and Eamon jump ship and hop into another one while he acts as a decoy, upsetting Polly who professes her love for him. As she swims, carrying her brother, to the next boat she watches as Bunk dies at Yorkie Mitchell's hands. At the same time Brenda Toner tries to crawl down Maginty's zip-line, but falls. Climbing stairs to the shore, she's met by Finn Cooley who offers her a ride. Maginty arrives at home, where he's ambushed and knocked unconscious by Napper French who drags him into a room with a bare bed and collection of knives. At the Punishers's lair, he and Mitchell explains to Lorimer that they "did enough" to the gangs to leave them with no option but to talk about a truce, making them easy pickings. Mitchell then takes a sandwich to Peter Cooley, the two trading insults about the way the Irish and British fight wars. In the Pot o'Gold, Finn gives Brenda first-aide. He points out that she's "running out of Westies" and goes over how similar they are in that neither of them will give up their part of the code, recommending they work together. She agrees, as long as it's "one-off." As they wait for dark, Eamon reminisces about Polly walking across a frozen Hudson river when they were kids. Polly dismisses the rest of the new River Rats when they complain that this isn't what they signed up for, then tells her brother to "get his f*cking head on straight" and help her out against Maginty. Mitchell and Peter Cooley have a long discussion in the Punisher's lair. After Mitchell accuses his uncle Finn of wanting Nesbitt's money for himself again, the two discuss the differences a British soldier fighting the IRA as a job--not really caring as it were despite bombings of the mainland--and leaves him with advice to make peace with god, because as soon as Finn is dead Andy will be killing him. Maginty wakes up to find himself shackled to the bed, Napper French above him sharpening knives. | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://www.comicvine.com/the-punisher-kitchen-irish-part-5-of-6/37-97747/ }} References